totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
BvW: Odcinek 9
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 9 „Zimny prysznic, Dosłownie” Autor: Yanke$ Tego dnia wyjątkowo studio WD40 miało dzień wolny. Producenci porozjeżdżali się do swoich rodzinnych stron z powodu przygotowywań do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, przynajmniej taki był oficjalny powód. Tak naprawdę dzisiejszego dnia była ostatnia wizyta japońskiej ekipy „odkłaczkowywania”. Za dużo kotów się zalęgło w szybach budynku i kocie kłaczki ewidentnie przeszkadzały producentom, którzy reagowali na nie dość alergicznie. Notowania studia na rynku stale rosły. Parę dni wolnego nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Na wyspę można dotrzeć przecież odrzutowcem. Yanke$ dzisiejszego dnia smacznie spał w swoim odrzutowcu. Czas na wyspie natomiast mijał tradycyjnie. Zawodnicy bez większych obaw spędzali kolejne dni na poznawaniu się oraz prowadzeniu spisków. Pogoda, ku takim układom również dopisywała. Obóz już dawno podzielił się na trzy podgrupki mieszkalne. Piers wraz z Juanem opanowali stary szałas zespołu „Blood”, gdzie z litości miejsce znalazło się również dla Diona. Dion nie okazywał zbyt większych emocji. Chłopacy jednak go ignorowali i spędzali czas razem na poznawaniu wyspy. Polowania i poszukiwania tajemniczych miejsc na wyspie to był standardzik. Po ostatnim wyzwaniu zrozumieli, że im lepsze rozeznanie w terenie, tym większa szansa na zwycięstwo. Dion starał się do nich dołączyć, jednak nie miał na to szans. Za każdym razem słyszał, że powinien być wdzięczny za dach nad głową. Lukas i Agatha sypiali w swoim szałasie zaprojektowanym odcinek temu. To był już drugi tego typu projekt, który wykonywał detektyw na wyspie. Jego wygląd był zdecydowanie mniejszy, miał raptem pomieścić trzy osóbki. Agatha oraz Jurgita były stosunkowo kruche, a sam Lukas nie był jakimś maczo. Ekonomiczny i mały szałas wyglądał na pewniej zbudowany. Agatha pomagała w dekorowaniu miejsca, zrobiła nawet prowizoryczny ogródek. Próbowała znaleźć jakiekolwiek zajęcie, by odciągnąć myśli od jedynej „pary” w programie. Lukas wiedział, że coś nie jest okej, ale zawsze był zbywany „Jest w porządku, przesadzasz”. Jurgita miała swoje miejsce do spania z detektywem oraz mistrzynią Lalek, ale nikogo nie może dziwić, że sypiała głównie z...Angeliką oraz Drakiem. Osoby w przyczepie były dla niej idealne, gdyż mogła kontrolować chłopaka, a Angie ją po prostu na swój sposób pociągała. Nie miała zamiaru jej zabić, darzyła ją specyficznym uczuciem, którego sama nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Irytujące dla niej były jednak ciągłe podchody zboczonej dziewczyny, ale zamiast grozić jej śmiercią, odpowiadała spokojnie i słodko „Po ślubie takie rzeczy”. Angelika była szczęśliwa, że ktoś ją akceptuje taką, jaka jest i ku zaskoczeniu siedzącego w przyczepie Drake'a ona sama unikała „tych” tematów. Ogólnie chłopak miał ciężki żywot. Każdej nocy był prywatnym „łóżkiem” dla rudowłosej, która zrobiła sobie z niego posłanie. Chciał się jej przeciwstawić, jednak strach go blokował. Do spania kazała się głaskać po głowie. Takie noce to był jednak komfort. Często do łóżka pakowała się również Angelika. Drake, trójkącik, nie? Z chęcią oddałby wszystko za możliwość spędzenia czasu w zacisznym miejscu. Jurgitka postanowiła nie odstępować go na krok. Drake udał się na spacer, jednak jego przyjaciółka wcale go nie odstępowała. Znaczy, on myślał, że idzie samodzielnie. Jednak krzakami zawsze za nim skradała się rudowłosa. Cicho pogwizdywał zadowolony, że ma wreszcie spokój od strasznej wielbicielki. Żal mu było, że nie mógł normalnie porozmawiać z Agathą, bo zaraz był kontrolowany. Zresztą ona już na pewno zna krążące plotki po obozie ~ myślał. Nie mylił się, a brak możliwości wytłumaczenia tego dziewczynie był bardzo bolący. Szedł właśnie porozmawiać z Lukasem oraz Agathą o „rudowłosej”. Na jego nieszczęście na drodze spotkał wkurzonego Diona eliminacją Blair. Punk widząc samotnego chłopaka, podszedł do niego i wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z eliminacji. Groził mu pięściami. Cała sytuacja rozgrywała się w pobliżu szałasu detektywa oraz białowłosej. Agatha słysząc jakieś głosy, zaczęła się skradać. Dion już miał zamiar przywalić Drake'owi. Ni zowąd z krzaków wyskoczyła Jurgita oraz Agatha. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie rozdrażnione, zamiast na Diona już chciały się rzucić na siebie. Jurgita zareagowała przytomnie i odepchnęła Punka od mniejszego chłopaka, zaś białowłosa zabrała ze sobą Drake'a do obozu, by odciągnąć go od zdarzeń. W obozie chciał z nią o tym porozmawiać, jednak ta ucinała temata, bawiąc się swoimi laleczkami. Co jakiś czas „przypadkiem” wbijała szpileczkę Drake'owi. Dziwnym trafem podobna do Jurgity zaginęła. Drejk wiedział, że nawet znikając na przechadzkę, jest śledzony. Punk leżał w krzakach, gdzie zaciągnęła go słodka dziewczynka. Miał zamiar wstać, nim się zorientował, jego ręce były przywiązane do drzewa. Jurgi wyciągnęła swoją zapalniczkę i zaczęła podpalać delikatnie chłopaka, by miał małe poparzenia i go bolały. Szatańsko uśmiechała się w stronę Punka, który był przerażony widokiem tej „słodkiej” istoty. Ból nie był do zniesienia, bo był w najbardziej newralgicznych miejscach. „Jeśli zrobisz mu coś złego, po prostu...Cię...zabije...” ~ rzuciła „seksownym” tonem, gasząc zapalniczkę. Kopnęła go jeszcze parę razy w biodra, by go to bolało. „Bardziej bym Cię uszkodziła, ale wyszłoby, kto to zrobił. Masz milczeć.” ~ dodała tym samym tonem, gładząc ofiarę po policzku. Zawodnicy zgromadzili się na plaży „Blood”. W pobliżu morza czekało na nich 8 prowizorycznych szubienic. Tylko zamiast sznurka do wieszania, znajdowało się tam wiadro z zimną wodą oraz sznurem. Wybuch na niebie zwrócił uwagę. Strzelano fajerwerkami, a z przelatującego odrzutowca wyskoczył Yanke$. Wylądował tuż przed finałową ósemką, która przywitał należytymi ich honorami, a w zasadzie...ich brakiem. Spojrzał na Diona, który wyglądał dość mizernie. Zapytał go, co się stało. „Nic” to była oczywiście odpowiedź Punka, który z przerażeniem spoglądał na rudowłosą istotkę, która wtulona była w Drake'a. Agatha miała ochotę wbić parę szpilek w Jurgitę, ale nie mogła znaleźć jej laleczki, peszek. Gospodarz poprosił by zajęli jedno z ośmiu miejsc. Każdy zawodników posłusznie stanął. Zostali poinformowani, że wyzwanie zaczyna się za dwie minuty. Każdy będzie miał stać na specjalnym drewnianym pniaku i trzymać za sznurek. Kto się za bardzo poruszy bądź puści, na jego głowę spadnie lodowata woda. Wygra osoba, która jako ostatnia wytrwa na placu boju. Zadanie się rozpoczęło. Wszystkim wydawało się ono banalnie proste, jednakże zupełnie inaczej było w rzeczywistości. Spoglądali po sobie jakby chcieli wybadać swoje emocje. Dion był w dość ciężki stanie, ale poprzysiągł sobie, że co by się nie działo wytrwa do samego końca. Jurgitka słodko przytrzymywała koniuszkami palców linę, słodko śpiewając sobie jakąś piosenkę. Lukas przyglądał się rudowłosej, zwłaszcza, że znajdowała się w pobliżu niego. Dużą zagwostką dla niego były jej zachowania. Coraz częściej skłaniaj się jednak do scenariusza gdzie po prostu jej całe zło jest wyolbrzymiane. Kiedy trzeba to pomagała drużynie, a że lubiła być w centrum uwagi... Niektóre dziewczyny takie są... Angelika przed wyzwaniem rozebrała się topless i stała tak skupiając na sobie uwagę Piersa, Juana, którzy komentowali jej wygląd pomiędzy sobą. Producenci oczywiście nałożyli odpowiednią cenzurę. Przepraszam, musieliśmy! Agatha była w dołku od dwóch odcinków, nie mogła odnaleźć swojej siły z poprzednich wyzwań. Czuła, że coś nie tak jest w „związku” Drake'a z Jurgitą, ale nie potrafiła tego z niego wyciągnąć. I bum. Jako pierwszy kontrolę nad swoim wiaderkiem stracił Drake i cała zimna woda wylała się na niego. Dezorganizowały go myśli o rudowłosej, Agathcie, w dodatku cóż...Angelika swoje także dołożyła. Mimo, że często ją widywał w takim stanie w przyczepie, Angie była kuszącą dziewczyną. Przeszły go zimne ciarki. Smutny chłopak zajął miejsce wskazane przed gospodarza. Pozostali rywalizowali. Agatha postanowiła zrezygnować z wyzwania i dostać chwilę by porozmawiać. Zrzuciła na siebie wiadro z wodą i udała się w kierunku Drake'a. Jurgita mierzyła wzrokiem chłopaka, który wiedział, że nie powie nic ważnego Agathcie. Białowłosa usiadła obok niego. Po chwili dołączył do nich również Juan, któremu zdrętwiała noga i poleciał wraz z wodą na dół. Przeklnął coś pod nosem i usiadł obok nich. Rudowłosa coś tam gadała głośno, „żeby trzymała się swoich chłopaków”. Dwie dziewczyny ewidentnie działały sobie na złość. Lukasowi światło odbiło się w twarz, drugą ręką chciał zakryć wiązkę światła. Zbyt mocno poruszył dłonią i spadł. Cały mokry. Lukas, Juan, Drake oraz Agatha to była ławka. Dion mocno cierpiał, ale nie dawał się. Jego być albo nie być w programie zależało od tego. Swoich szans upatrywał również w rudowłosej, dopóki się z nią nie spotkał. Teraz jego rany dawały się coraz bardziej we znaki. Piers i Jurgita pewnie stali. Angelika paradowała w swoim nagim stroju i była szczęśliwa. Rudowłosa stwierdziła, że ma dość i zeskoczyła z pniaka. Pozostawiła wyzwanie innym. Przechodząc obok Diona zrobiła „buuu” i przerażony chłopak puścił wiadro, wylewając na swoje ciało masę lodowatej wody. Widok Diona stojącego z dłońmi zasłaniającego ciało był dla wielu komiczny. Padł na ziemie i przez kontakt z zimną wodą rany bolały go jeszcze bardziej. Jurgita zajęła miejsce, a w zasadzie usiadła pomiędzy Agathą i Drakem, wtulając się w chłopaka. Ostatecznie w wyzwaniu najdłużej wytrwał Piers. Angelika stwierdziła, że stanie takie jest za nudne i zrezygnowała. Piers ponownie triumfował w wyzwaniu. Zawodnicy nie mieli czasu dla siebie i musieli od razu iść zagłosować. Nowy format ceremonii nikogo nie zadowolił. Zawodnicy nie mieli czasu się naradzić. W ostatecznym układzie odpaść miał Lukas. Otrzymał 3 głosy od Drake'a, Jurgity oraz Angeliki, 2 głosy Jurgita od Lukasa i Agathy, Dion dwa głosy od Piersa i Juana, a głos od Diona powędrował do Angeliki. Gospodarz zadowolony przeczytał głosy. Jednak po chwili stwierdził, że Dion i jego obrażenia za wiele nie pomogą w grze i wyrzucił z programu Punka. Był wściekły, ale jednocześnie poczuł ulgę, że nie będzie musiał już oglądać Jurgity. Po ceremonii wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich kwater. Następny Kategoria:Odcinki BvW